mega_manfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Cyanide3/Archiv 2014
Das Archiv aus dem Jahr 2014. Nachrichten Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Diskussion:DelNorte. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- DelNorte (Diskussion) 17:28, 21. Dez. 2012 Hallo Cyanide3. Bitte entschuldige die lange Zeit des Wartens auf meine Antwort. Als erstes möchte ich sagen, dass ich von deiner Leistung enorm beeindruckt bin! Es war sicher eine große Mühe, so viel zu schreiben. Du bekommst ein ganz großes Lob von mir! Ich selbst habe keine Comic-Vorlage, aber ich kann gerne eine bauen! Welche Inforamtionen bräuchte man da denn? Mir fällt spontan ein, dass das Cover einen Platz bekommt und darunter dann Angaben über Erscheinungsjahr und Verlag. Wie siehst du das? Für den Aufbau der Comicseiten kommt mir in den Sinn, dass eine Einleitung zusammen mit der oben erwähnten Vorlage nicht schlecht wäre, darunter dann ein Abschnitt über die Handlung. Was sagst du dazu? Schöne Grüße P.S. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute nachträglich zum Geburtstag! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 19:48, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo Cyanide3. Ich habe eine Vorlage zwar gebaut (siehe hier), aber leider funktioniert das Einfügen der Bilder in die Tabs irgendwie nicht. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt auch noch nicht, woran das liegt. Alle anderen Felder gehen, in Action sieht das Ganze dann so aus. Sobald ich rausgefunden habe, wie das mit den Tabbern geht, sage ich dir bescheid. Wie findest du das Design ansonsten? Ich hab die Vorlage am Design meiner anderen Vorlagen angelehnt, du kannst aber gerne Wünsche äußern, alles ist möglich. :Eine Sache habe ich aber nicht verstanden: Die Auflistung der Comics einer Saga, was man hier sehr gut sehen kann (siehe Bild) Könntest du das bitte nochmal verdeutlichen? [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 12:46, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Wie ist es jetzt? [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 13:55, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Ich denke, am besten heißen die Artikel dann - wie von dir vorgeschlagen - Mega Man (Archie) usw. Vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung! Ganz großes Tennis! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 14:25, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Das dachte ich mir, deswegen ist bei Mettaur auch kein Archie-Zusatz drin. :) Nur bei den wichtigen wiederkehrenden Figuren halt. Ich werde übrigens über kurz oder lang alle Seiten lesen und hier und da ein paar Kleinigkeiten ausbessern, es dauert zwar ein bisschen, aber ich machs definitiv ^^ Du machst das übrigens toll. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 21:11, 28. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Hmmm gute Frage... Für die Roboter aus den Videospielen wird der Artikel bei mir höchstwahrscheinlich Robot Master heißen, ohne Original oder etwas ähnliches. Wenn sie aber in den Comics Original Robot Master genannt werden, dann müssen wir den Artikel auch so nennen. Dann brauchen sie meiner Meinung nach auch keinen Archie-Zusatz, für mich ist dadurch der Unterschied schon deutlich genug. Was sagst du dazu? [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 21:25, 28. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Oh okay, ich glaube ich weiß jetzt wie der Hase läuft. Alle Roboter aus der 8-Bit Mega Man-Serie heißen Robot Master. Im ersten Teil wurden sie von Dr. Light gebaut, danach immer von Wily. Deswegen sind diese acht Roboter aus dem ersten Spiel die Original Robot Masters. Ich glaube das ist auch schon der einzige Unterschied zu den anderen Robot Mastern in späteren Comicausgaben. Denn alle Robot Master sind Mega Mans Feinde, oder? [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 21:40, 28. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Worlds Collide Vorlage Hallo Cyanide3. Meinst du in etwa so eine Vorlage? Könntest du bitte die Links überprüfen? Ich habe sie einfach direkt aus dem SonicWiki übernommen, ich hoffe sie sind okay. Für das Design könnten wir links und rechts vielleicht einen Sonic und einen Mega Man setzen, wie findest du das? [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 10:27, 31. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Tadaaaa! Die Vorlage ist soweit fertig. Der Name ist aber ein bischen unschön, mir ist leider kein besserer eingefallen. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 14:20, 31. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Signatur Für deine Signatur müsstest du deine Signatur aus dem SonicWiki hier ebenfalls reinbauen. Müsste dann eigentlich funktionieren, wenn du es in deinen Einstellungen bereits richtig eingegeben hast. Probiers mal. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 10:29, 31. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Deine Signatur ist hier. Du musst den Quelltext nehmen und ihn hier in diesem Wiki nochmal in deine Benutzerunterseite stellen. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 14:20, 31. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Kleine Frage am Rande: Unterschreibst du deine Diskussionsbeiträge eigentlich mit ~~~~? Mir kommen die massiven Datenmengen ein bisschen komisch vor, die du jedes Mal bei deiner Signatur hinterlässt. Comics Hi. Mein lieber Schwan, ich bin von deinem Fleiß enorm beeindruckt! Vielen herzlichen Dank für deine tolle Leistung! Es ist auch sehr lobenswert, dass du immer noch weitermachen und die Charaktere ausbauen möchtest. Ich habe tatsächlich leider sehr wenig Zeit, das hast du richtig gesehen, aber ich werde definitiv jede einzelne Seite anschauen, fest versprochen. @P.S. Dankeschön! Klar, du darfst gerne was dazu schreiben. Das wäre sehr schön. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 17:01, 4. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Dankeschön, vielleicht zieht das ja ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit an. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 21:11, 6. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Man tut, was man kann ^^ [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 21:20, 6. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Vorlage für Menschen Hi. Ich frage mich nur, was so besonders wichtiges in einer Vorlage für Menschen stehen kann, was nicht auch in einem einzigen Satz in der Einleitung abgefrühstückt werden könnte. Welche Parameter fallen dir da ein? Ich denke da an den ersten Auftritt, aber das war es dann auch schon. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 17:40, 6. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Erst einmal vielen Dank, dass du dir viele Gedanken dazu machst. Ich werde am Wochenende eine Vorlage bauen und Parameter einbinden, die ich für sinnvoll erachte. Hoffe du kannst noch so lange warten ^^ [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 21:08, 6. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Fehler in der Vorlage Hi. Es liegt an den Aufzählungszeichen, ich hatte das Problem auch. Bei Metal Sonic hab ich das jetzt mit freien Punkten und einem gelöst, das klappt dann. Bitte erstell jetzt vorerst keine neuen Artikel, ich muss das jetzt erst überall ebenfalls so einbauen. Sonst komm ich durcheinander ;) Du könntest mir ja vielleicht dabei helfen? Das wäre mega klasse! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 10:02, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Bei der Comicvorlage möchte ich den Parameter "Neue Charaktere" ebenfalls unsichtbar bauen, wenn es keine neuen Charaktere gibt. Das heißt, auch hier werde ich überall nochmal reineditieren und dann in dem Zug auch gleich die Sache mit den Punkten und den Aufzählungen nachbessern. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 10:03, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Okay, das sollte es gewesen sein. Vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 19:44, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Vorlage: Waffe Erledigt ^^ [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 08:23, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo. Der Parameter "Boss" soll ausgefüllt werden, wenn man die Waffe von einem Robot Master bekommt. "Nutzer" dagegen sollte man ausfüllen, wenn es eine Waffe ist, die von keinem Boss erhalten wird. Zum Beispiel verwendet Bass den Bass Buster, er ist aber kein Boss, sondern die Spielfigur. :Wenn du einzelne Zeilen verschwinden lassen möchtest, musst du sie ganz einfach völlig frei lassen, also keinerlei Satzzeichen eintragen. Probiers mal aus ;) [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 21:00, 25. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Der Quick Boomerang gehört Quick Man, deswegen steht dann Quick Man bei Boss. Das Ganze soll dann am Ende schnell und direkt aussagen könne, zu welchem Robot Master diese eine spezielle Waffe gehört. Mega Man, Bass und Proto Man haben zwar auch ihre eigenen Waffen, aber es sind keine Waffen, die man durch Kämpfe erhält. Der Quick Boomerang und Quick Man sind zwei fest miteinander verbundene Begriffe, das möchte ich damit ausdrücken. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 19:33, 26. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Einfach alle Zeichen löschen ;) [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 00:00, 2. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Hi. Schau mal bitte, wie ich das hier gemacht habe. Wenn man das so einträgt, müsste es klappen. Das gilt für die Vorlage für Menschen als auch für Waffen. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 20:41, 3. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Community Development Antrag Hallo Cyanide, das klingt gut! Wäre wirklich schön, wenn dadurch etwas mehr Leute auf dieses Wiki aufmerksam werden. Ich finde es übrigens ganz hervorragend, dass du dir diese Gedanken machst! Großes Lob! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 20:57, 20. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Wily und Mega Man Hi Cyanide! Ich habe jetzt zumindest Dr. Wily gelesen, morgen mach ich dann noch Mega Man und Dr. Light vielleicht auch noch ;) Deine selbst gebaute Vorlage hab ich gesehen und finde sie sinnvoll. So etwas ähnliches kann ich mir auch gut in den Artikeln der Spiele vorstellen. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 20:17, 25. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Robot Master Vorlagen Hi. Ich habe den Code bei den Vorlagen entrümpelt. Ich frage mich aber, ob wir solche Vorlagen bei den Comicfiguren wirklich brauchen. Der Comic trennt nämlich nicht nach den Spielen, deswegen müssten wir das eigentlich auch nicht machen, finden ich. Stattdessen wäre eine Vorlage besser, in der alle Comicfiguren aufgelistet werden. Falls du heute abend Zeit hast, können wir das gerne im Chat besprechen. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 18:16, 27. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Hi. Hast du jetzt Zeit? Ansonsten geht es bei mir morgen vormittag wieder. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 18:43, 28. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::Hi. Ich habe jetzt eine Navigationsvorlage zu diesem Thema gebaut. Wie findest du sie? [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 12:32, 5. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::Hier. Die meisten Figuren fehlen noch, aber mir ging es jetzt erstmal nur um das Grundgerüst. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 14:16, 5. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Adoption? Ach, das ist mittlerweile 5 Jahre alt un gilt nicht mehr. Es gab damals keine Interessenten. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 10:23, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Hey, hast du mal kurz Zeit? [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 16:30, 1. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Hallo, bist du wieder aus dem Urlaub zurück? Könnten wir zusammen etwas besprechen? Ich bin meistens abends erreichbar und kann in den Chat kommen. Schönen Gruß, [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Benutzer:DelNorte 16:05, 5. Mai 2014 (UTC) Neues Design Hallo Cyanide3. Hab mir das Wiki mal so ein wenig angeschaut. Auf den ersten Blick gibt es hier ja schöne Strukturen und Artikel. Ein wenig Arbeit scheint im generellen Design zu liegen. Da wäre es natürlich von Vorteil sich direkt auf das neue Fluid-Layout zu beziehen und das Wiki dafür dann schon mal direkt für fertig zu machen. Konkret also erst mal : * Hintergrund * Wordmark * Hauptseite mit neuen Headern (in ähnlicher Auslegung wie bisher) * neue ansprechendere Infoboxen (weniger "retro-Design") Dies natürlich nur erst mal grobe Vorschläge von mir. Wenn ihr noch mehr wünscht, am besten einen Forumsbeitrag, oder Blog erstellen, in dem ihr andere Wünsche natürlich gerne anmelden könnt. Schönen Gruss Foppes 15:35, 5. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Moin. Wenn du willst, dass im Skin, bzw im Hintergrundbild Seiten per Image-Mapping verlinkt wird, kann ich dir leider nicht weiterhelfen, weil dies technisch nicht möglich ist. Ich habe hier schon mal ein wenig angefangen und werde das noch weiter angleichen, bzw, das Design wahrscheinlich neu aufsetzen. :Gruss Foppes 13:01, 7. Mai 2014 (UTC) :: So ungefähr? Die Links müssten natürlich noch angepasst werden. ::Foppes 15:28, 9. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::Bin noch ca. ne Stunde im Chat, aber du hattest doch auch mein skype, oder? :::Foppes 16:03, 9. Mai 2014 (UTC) OK, I can Hi, I'm Rockyou78, i'm really surprised. When I start in the latin Mega Man wiki, i was sad because your wiki had been abandoned. IM OKEY, I CAN DO the interlanguage links in many articles, but some articles like Disapearing Blocks have diferent meaning in the german language, but i can do it wiht the articles than mean the same in both languages, like the bosses and enemies name. GOOD LUCK.Rockyou78, la Ráfaga Roja en el acto. (Diskussion) 12:51, 17. Jun. 2014 (UTC) To-Do-Liste für Cysi *MediaWiki:Community-corner Zu sehen in Spezial:WikiActivity *MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user Begrüßungsnachricht für angemeldete Benutzer *MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon Begrüßungsnachricht für nicht angemeldete Benutzer *MediaWiki:Recentchangestext Zu sehen in Spezial:Letzte_Änderungen Suchmaschinenrelevant für die bessere Google-Suchergebnisse: *MediaWiki:Pagetitle Das was auf dem Browser ganz oben angezeigt werden soll *MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage Das was auf dem Browser ganz oben angezeigt werden soll(nur für die Hauptseite) *MediaWiki:Description Das was auf den Suchmaschinen als kurze Erklärung angezeigt werden soll zb auf Google Das solltest du alles noch bearbeiten Cysi. Ich schreibe dir das auf, weil das nicht Jeder wissen kann und anscheinend ihr ja auch nicht. Das kommt halt mit der Zeit und Erhfarung *angeben* :D :P Mr Angel (Diskussion) 21:58, 29. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Sei mal nachsichtig mit mir... es war mitten in der Nacht da passe ich nicht mehr drauf auf ob ich alles auch richtig schreibe -.- :Bei den Pagetiteln empfehle ich sowas wie: Megaman Wiki - Megaman, Roll, Zero, usw.... Also ein paar sehr bekannte Mamen eingeben, weil diese auch für die Suche relevant sind... dann gibt es bessere Google Ranking^^ :Was rain gemacht hat: Das zeigt den Namen der Besucher an :Hier eine paar Codes die nur für die Begrüßung funktioniert sonst nirgendwo!!: :*$1 - Der Name des Artikels, den der Nutzer bearbeitet hat :*$2 - Der Name der Diskussionsseite des Administrators :*$3 - Die automatische Unterschrift des Administrators :*$4 - Der Name des Benutzers, der begrüßt wird :MediaWiki:Recentchangestext würde ich trotzdem nochmal aktuallisieren, weil das bei Usern die den Monobook-Skin benutzen, angezeigt wird! :Mr Angel (Diskussion) 11:42, 30. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hey Cysi ich bin leider morgen schon weg für 6wochen :/ eigentlich sind ja deine Buttons fertig ich weiß nur nicht welches bild zu wem gehört... ich habe nochmal das wovon ich ich denke dass sie richtig sind hochgeladen!! Die restlichen mache ich, wenn ich zurück bin... :( Sry dass ich dir nicht die buttons fertig stellen konnte mfg Mr Angel (Diskussion) 00:10, 3. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :vermutlich habe ich später noch 1std zu Verfügung. Am besten du ergänzt die Bilder dann kann ich schnell was machen. ... ust immerhin sekundenarbeit Ps hatte kein bock mich anzumelden^^ ich bins mr angel :) ::JA war halt mit meinem Handy on xD kommst du kurz zu megaman chat? ::Mr Angel (Diskussion) 08:58, 3. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Flags in template I see you got the flags into the template. Yea! :) — SpikeToronto 12:34, 5. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Entschuldigung (noch einmal) Also nochmal entschuldigung wegen dieser Liste und der sache mit Benutzer:Seideln. Lg G (Gambler2000 (Diskussion) 15:38, 9. Jul. 2014 (UTC))+ Und ich wollte dir dann noch einmal sagen das ist neben unnötigen versentlichen SPAM und KPA auch nützliche Dinge gemacht habe. Aber du hast recht die Liste war wirklich keine gute Idee, ich gebe dir dort auch recht und du hast mich auch nicht ohne Grund gemeldet. (Gambler2000 (Diskussion) 15:44, 9. Jul. 2014 (UTC))+ huhu Hey na cysi wie gehts so^^ wie läufts? Hast du noch vor die buttons einzubauen? Mr Angel (Diskussion) 21:18, 9. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Saludos desde la wiki Española Hola Cyanide3, saludos desde la wikia española, espero que te la pases bien y te pases por nuestra wikia n_n -Administrador DJdonmaton desde Venezuela. Luisc 17:21, 30. Aug. 2014 (UTC)